(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coronary artery imaging method and apparatus, and more particularly to a method for noninvasively imaging a coronary artery using a nuclear magnetic resonance phenomenon.
(2) Description of Prior Art
X-ray angiography is a typical coronary artery imaging method. This method employs an iodine contrast agent and includes the steps of inserting a catheter into a coronary artery from a foot artery to thereby inject the contrast agent into a coronary artery through the catheter and imaging the coronary artery on the basis of absorption of x-rays by the contrast agent.
Of late, this type of coronary artery imaging method has been frequently employed for pre-detecting heart diseases such as heart attack or myocardial infarction, which have recently been increasing.
The foregoing coronary artery imaging method requires an operation to insert the catheter into a foot artery. In the operation, the catheter must be handled carefully to avoid damaging the artery. Furthermore this method is hazardous, because much of the contrast agent must be administered for a short time.